lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Badili's Tree
Badili's Tree is a location in Mirihi Forest, which is located in the Back Lands. Appearance Badili's Tree is a tall tree with a thick, deep brown, curving trunk that leans to the side, with several branches producing clumps of green leaves. It is surrounded by smaller trees, bushes and a few flowers. History The Trouble With Galagos After an intimidating leopard invades his tree, Badili seeks shelter in the Pride Lands, where he settles himself in Laini's Tree, causing the galagos to panic. Soon, the Lion Guard arrives to help the galagos, and questions Badili upon his previous actions. Badili explains that he hadn't meant any harm, and the galagos have no reason to fear him. When Kion questions him about his residence, Badili reveals his home is located Mirihi Forest, which, noted by Ono, to be far in the Back Lands. Badili attempts to convince the galagos and Guard to allow him to stay. Kion questions the leopard upon his reluctance to go home, and Badili answers that he just wanted to try a new home. Beshte offers to walk them there, which is met by Badili agreeing, and dejectedly following the Guard away. The Lion Guard escort the leopard home, but when Ono sees Mirihi Forest just ahead, Badili reveals his sudden thirst, and remarks about a prior sighting of a water hole. Kion asks why he keeps making excuses, but Badili assures him that there's nothing wrong. He thanks the Guard, and rushes off. Unknown to him, Kion and the rest of the Guard decide to observe him from a bush. They watch him scratch his claws on a nearby tree, and another leopard named Mapigano leaps down and roars, frightening Badili. Mapigano questions upon Badili's cowardice, and Badili shakily agrees with him. Mapiango reveals Badili's banishment from his home, and questions him upon his reason for returning. Mapigano starts to mock Badili as he stutters. The Guard watch as Badili cowers constantly, confused as to why he doesn't take back his turf. Badili asks if they could share the turf, which causes Mapigano to laugh. Badili joins in, but Mapigano soon stops laughing and orders him to get out, the Lion Guard reveal themselves and start to intimidate Mapigano, who eventually decides to retreat. When Mapigano leaves, Badili excitingly expresses his gratitude towards the Guard, who warmly express their gladness to assist him. Beshte gently questions Badili upon his reason for withholding Mapigano's invasion, and Badili explains his embarrassment, as leopards are supposed to be fierce and fight for their territory, and that he got scared. Ono notes that Mapigano is the one scared now, as he races away from them. Kion is certain he won't return now that the Lion Guard has his back, and the Guard part ways with Badili, who again thanks them as he bounds up the tree to rest. Soon, Laini and her group alert Kion to Badili's reappearance in their tree, and the Guard goes to question the leopard. Badili is glad to see the Lion Guard, and when asked what happened, he reveals that Mapigano returned, and Kion realizes that fighting Badili's battle for him wasn't the right call, although Badili firmly disagrees. Kion reminds Badili that the need for a fight to drive Mapigano away was unnecessary, and Badili answers that it was because of their status as the Lion Guard, which is met by Fuli gently reminding him that Mapigano hadn't known that, and he'd only known that the Guard wouldn't back down. Kion adds that their confidence stems from their belief in themselves. Kion and Beshte explain that Badili could still be kind, but also confident. Kion and the Guard offer to teach Badili how to excel in each of their abilities, to which Badili protests his inability to be like them, which is met by Fuli, Beshte, and Ono stating the unnecessary need to become exactly like them, but the fact that as long as Badili has belief in his abilities, he'd be confident enough to face Mapigano. Once the training session has ended successfully, Kion asks if he's ready to return to Mapigano, and Badili admits that he can't wait. As they return to Mirihi Forest, the Lion Guard talk through everything once more before Badili approaches the sleeping Mapigano, with the Guard observing from a bush. Badili awakens the slumbering leopard by bashing himself against the tree. When Mapigano gets up, he questions upon the whereabouts of the Lion Guard, believing that they will come to Badili's aid, and expresses his surprise when Badili firmly states his solitude. However, as Mapigano approaches him, Badili starts to quiver with barely suppressed fear, and retreats back. He soon inhales and regains his composure, just before Mapigano leaps towards him. Badili is swift enough to dodge the attack, and another. Badili informs Mapigano of his newfound courage, and meets his challenge to step closer firmly. Mapigano starts to back away, cowering and stuttering as Badili proceeds towards him. Badili warns Mapigano to leave, and roars into Mapigano's face. Mapigano stands in shock for a second, before whimpering and retreating into the forest. The Lion Guard emerge from their hiding place, expressing their pride for Badili. Badili confesses that he had been scared, but nobody noticed it through his sureness. Just before they leave, Badili asks them to give his greetings and an apology to the galagos. Residents *Badili Former Residents *Mapigano Visitors *Kion *Beshte *Bunga *Ono *Fuli Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Back Lands Category:Homes Category:Trees